The Storm Princess
by Rosetta Violette
Summary: Reincarnation, check. New Family, check. Stupid Twin Brothers, check. Clumsy Dad,check. Scary Mother, check ... Now what am I still missing? I don't know, come and join me to find out the rest. Just know this, you might not like what you find...
1. My life before I became their sister

Prolog

I was raised in an orphanage surrounded by hatred by the adults and their children in the village where I used to live in. The adults tried everything to just get me out of the village. They went from trespassing into my room and ruining it to burning my things. Their children weren't much better, they started from just tripping me to secretly punching and kicking me when I don't react to their threats. They both have different reasons to why they treat me like this. The adults think I will bring misery to their lives because I have red eyes and the children is because I was an orphans.

In 3rd grade,having enough of the beatings I went ahead and fought back, this was a mistake I would never regret in my whole life ever. I had manage to send 4 boy and 2 girls (that were getting in my back) to the hospital for 2 months. The parents tried to sue me but with me threatening to spread their dirty little secret they took it back and just kept quite.

My peaceful life had ended when I had sent those 6 kids to the hospital. .

In my first day in 9th grade, the school gang leader challenge me. We had thrown some punches at first; but when he was beginning to lose, his gang went and grab my hands enabling me to defend myself from the upcoming attacks. Having enough I went and kick his balls. At this the people who was holding me slightly let go allowing me to get free and kick their ass. The leader had end up being stuck in the hospital for 2 months. The next day, I was the school gang leader and strongest fighter in school. I thought it was troublesome so I just went ahead and gave it the 2nd strongest.

One rainy day, as I was going back to the orphanage from my job. I wasn't able to notice a shadow lurking. The shadow grab my hand, making a huge mistake. I turned around and saw a girl that I had gotten close to on the first day of school. We had hang out together every single day eating, shopping, helping the children in the orphanage, etc. The girl who I thought had become what you may call 'best befriend forever', was holding a kitchen knife.

She came charging straight at me with the knife pointed at me. I dodge but she still manage to cut slightly in my right leg. It wasn't bleeding badly but it still had hit in the leg joint making my speed slower than usual. I ran and ran but somehow she still mange to catch up with the speed I was going. I ran to the bridge where the village connects with the other village.

I had choices A.) Go into the other village, B.) Go back, and C.) Jump into the river. Well, I wasn't able to go to the other village because they didn't allow me after the incident that had happened during middle school. And I couldn't turn back, especially with a lunatic girl pointing a knife at you as she comes running straight for you to kill you. I also couldn't jump into the river, for it had a strong current that could drown me especially with an injured leg.

I was out of luck. I could die in many ways, but forget it happening in the hands of people. So I went and jump into the river. Good riddance my life!(not like anyone would care anyway)

My life was full of people hating me anyway. But as I was drifting around I could hear children's laughter. It was gone the same way it had entered.


	2. My new name is Bella

Didn't really know the parents for anything about Bel's family so I'm just going to make them up. Reviews is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

Chapter 1- My new name is Bella

I wonder how long I have been in this complete darkness that had some squishy, slimy thing all around the place. I knew that I was stock in one place for many hours already. I tried moving, it didn't work for I had only end up making the place smaller. Every minute that pass felt like forever and me having no fun in that place finally made me snap. I began kicking and punching, it seems to be working for a small light could now be seen.

I put a finger in there and I could feel air. This was an exit to the dark, squishy, slimy prison and I would do anything to get out of this prison. I took back my finger and now instead inserted my head first. When I got my head out I could see light and smelled fresh air. I cried tears of happiness but as I cried I also had heard a cry of an infant.

I felt as if I was being held by a rubber hand then next I was drowning. I hold my breath trying to out smart the rubber hand. But I think that was a mistake for I was then slap hard in my butt! How dare the rubber hand do that?! I tried opening my eyes, but it was too bright for me to clearly see my surroundings so I just squint them. I could see the person who dared to slap my butt. He looked kind of perverted if you ask me.

After that butt slapping, I was then put down into a soft fluffy bed. I was still irritated at what had happened to me, but with the soft and fluffiness of the bed I couldn't resist falling asleep especially to what happened earlier.

∆°∆°∆°∆°∆°∆°∆°∆ SEVERAL HOURS LATER ∆°∆°∆°∆°∆°∆°∆°∆

"Isn't she just so cute, my darling Hector." I could hear a soft, calming voice near me. I felt as if I am protected from any harm that can come my way. The voice sounded excited somehow and the voice seems to be talking to someone.

"Yes she is my dear." The voice, this time sounded lower, answered. I opened my eye to see who this people are. A lady was holding me, she had blond hair and blue eyes. The man beside her had black hair and red eyes, just the same I had. They both looked at me with warmth in their eyes, something that I had never seen before.

"My baby has the same color as your eyes, Hector." As the lady said that she turn to the man beside her. What did they mean by baby? I could see a mirror near and what I saw will for a short while hunt me. My normal appearance wasn't there but instead was replaced by a baby. The baby had slight blond hair growing in the head, red eyes, and very chubby face. Did I become a baby?!

The man took me for the lady's hold then put me into the crib. He smile at me then turn back facing the lady.

"What should we name her, dear?" He ask. I guess that's my father then and the lady is my mother.

"How about Bella?" My mother answered. Bella didn't sound like me but it flowed into my mouth elegantly. I wanted to say something about that but with the curse of the crib I was starting to doze off again.

The lasting the heard was, "Perfect..." Probably having this chance to have a new family wasn't that bad.


	3. The Three Crybabies

Hello~ anyway thank you for reviewing! Okay here's some new information for you guys. The family name for them in going to be Sanreal, San-Re-al. I took the first few words from the Italian word of 'royal blood', which is 'sangue reale'. Long right so to shorten it I did some mixing words and got this. As for the Oc's name I was looking up names that meant intelligent and got Bella. I'm this chapter I'm making the twins a little innocent because c'mon they're just 2 and 1/2 years old. Thank you again!

Disclaimer: KHR isn't mine

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Crybabies

Hector and Victoria were packing their bag, getting ready to finally get home. Hector was crying inside him for he didn't wanna face all the paper works and the trouble his two sons give him. But Victoria had different thoughts as she wanted to home, so the day after their new-born child, Bella, was born; he went on his knees and plead with his face filled with tears and mucus. Victoria had taken pity at her husband so they stay in the hospital 4 days more, Hector was glad and relieved; but their was one condition to that, he would do an important favor someday to Victoria. Those 4 days were Hector's vocation in the hospital.

Four days already had and here they were almost to their house. They pulled-up in the parking lot but just then Victoria's phone rang. She answered as Hector went out to get some servants to help them.

_'Ciao. What brings you to call, Shamal?' Victoria said._

_' , are you available anytime next week?' The voice sounded something was trouble him._

_'I'll have to check, why?'_

_'... This has something to do with your new born child.' He sounded serious this time._

_'Oh, I get it. I'll come drop by then.'_

_'Please come with your husband.'_

Victoria sighted as she looked at her child. Bella looked just like her as she was sleeping, especially her small noise that Victoria will probably want to always pinch and those cute cubby pink cheeks that she would also do the same as the noise.

Bella then flutters open her red eyes sensing her mother looking at her for a long time already. Her mother then comes and pock her up from her car-sit. She still felt sleepy even with her sleeping a lot recently. Bella puts her head down on her mother's should as they walk by all the different types of flowers.

As they got near the front door, two voice 'mother' approaching them. It had looked as if they were racing to get to their mother first before the other does.

"My babies!" Victoria squealed making Bella cry. Victoria tried to clam Bella as she patted her back gently.

"Mother, who she?" One of the boys ask. "Yea, who she?" The other also ask. Both boys were curious about who the new baby was.

"Well, Raizel and Bel meet you new little sister, Bella." Their mother responded.

"Lil' sister?" Bel ask

"Yes, you idjit." Raizel said making Bel angry.

"Am not! MOMMY! RAIZEL CALLED ME AN IDIOT!" Bel cry to their mother.

Victoria bent down and said flat-out to Bel "Men shouldn't cry." She then turn to Raizel, "no swearing until you are old enough."

Bel stood in his place still shock while Raizel just smiled. As if just in time their daddy appeared, taking Bella from Victoria's hold, and they went inside the house.

* * *

They went to Bella's bedroom, it was near to Victoria and Hector's room so they weren't worried any assassinations that was ever going to happen to their child. The room was actually connected to their room and the twin's room were also nearby.

The room was painted with the pictures of a field of flowers, that looked so real, and with the help of the balcony with the scenery of their garden it made it more real. The room had a crib in the middle and essential baby stuff nearby so they didn't have to run around the place like when the twins were born. With some gifts from family friends the room was filled with toys from all sorts of sizes and also story books.

"It looks perfect." Victoria admired the room. This was kept secret from her by her husband when she was pregnant with their baby. She notice that her husband was up to something, but never questioned him and now she sees the results of it.

"I'm glad you like it, but how about our baby?" Hector ask. They saw their baby was asleep again and the laugh. "Might ask later." Victoria then sets Bella on her crib then the couple left the place to give their baby peace and quietness.

* * *

After a few minute, the twins pop their head out at their parent's bedroom making sure that they were gone. They then went to the baby room and saw their new sister still asleep. They creep closer, Bel went and took a chair nearby and put it near the crib. He went and stood in the chair, Raizel came near him also standing in the chair.

There they clearly saw their new sister's face better. She looked like an angel to them. "Princess.." The two spoke at what was in their minds. Bel looked at his brother and pushed him down from the chair, but before that Raziel took hold of Bel's shirt and drag him down with him.

At the ruckus the twins made; it end up making Bella wake up, and cried. The twin rushed to her side trying to comfort her. Raizel patted her head gently as he can, it seemed to work for she was starting to clam down, but Bella only end up slapping it away and crying louder.

Hector and Victoria came in the room to see what the ruckus was all about, and they found their sons beginning to cry, making the situation worse. For no reason Hector also went and join the crying group. Having enough Victoria counted to 3 then screamed, "QUIET!" This stop the 3 but except for the baby girl in the room, it only made things worse.

Victoria rush to her baby's side and tried to calm her but gently dancing her around while singing a song and patterning her back gently. After Bella calmed down Victoria turn to her twin sons and her husband.

"Tell me why you were in the baby's room and crying like some babies?!" She said with a wicked smile that promise torture if the reason was unreasonable to Victoria.

* * *

Please review... Your thoughts are appreciated!


	4. Doctor's Appointments

I am so happy! Thank you everyone for reading my first fanfic! I love you all and to show you my gratitude here's another story.

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own KHR

* * *

Chapter 3: Doctor Appointment

Bella woke up with her father crying again. It seems that he was a crybaby and the twins had gotten that trait from him. Victoria hoped that it would get removed as soon as possible, it be troublesome if her parents found out. The longer Bella's father cried the more reason the child wanted to cry, for disrupting her sleep. Her mother took notice of her being awake and was about to cry, so she lift her from cradle her gently

"Stop your crying already! You woke up Bella, idiot." Vitoria told his crying husband. At the mention of Bella being awake, Hector tried to keep it in.

"But—" Hector tried to reason, but was cut off.

"No buts. Your showing a bad example to our children." Hector just sat in his corner of the car and decide to just stay quite the whole rest of the trip to the doctor.

Hector had found out that he had to got to the hospital to get his yearly shot, and the reason he was crying was because he was scared of shots. Victoria dragged him to the car and on the way also remembering to visit Shamal and see what he had to say about their daughter. This was like shorting two birds with one stone for Victoria. She also took the twins so after the doctor appointments they will just go have a family bonding.

"Mother, why is father scared of a simple needle shot?" Raziel ask 'Innocently', while grinning wildly. He knew of the reason, but still wanted to tease his father about it.

"I-I'm n-n-not a-afraid!" Hector shouted, his whole family looked at him with the face that said 'sure-we-believe-you'. "It because they put those weird chemicals inside them and have to put it inside your skin and —" his mouth was covered by Victoria before he could go farther into explain the 'horrors' of needle shots. She glared at him, she didn't wanna have her baby girl polluted just like the twins. Their father told them a lot of rate R stuff, instead of them getting terrified they just became more interested and tried testing them with one another.

The car pulled down and they got out. The twins laugh madly as the family entered the hospital. Victoria knew what her twins was up to— murder the other with the hospital equipment. She knew that she won't be able to stop them no matter what she does. Instead of getting angry at the twins; she just went and hit her husband until all her frustration was gone.

"DAHH!" A voice cuts through the mad laughter from the twins and Victoria beating Hector to death. They look at the source of the voice and found Bella with probably the most cutest, what seems to be, mad face. She was glaring at them with her cheeks puff red and pouting.

They couldn't help but 'aw' at the cuteness. The twins notice this and turned away from the scene. When they did, their eyes met and they had a silent glaring contest.

Victoria looked at Hector and he nodded, knowing fully well what to do next. Victoria picked up Bel and Hector picked up Raizel, while pulling Bella's stroller, went to the doctor's office to get this done.

••••••••••

They went to first see Shamal for they were to early for Hector's needle shot. He was quite relieve and was practically dancing and humming a song while they entered Shamal's temporary office. Hector entered first, but then suddenly closed the door. Victoria was confused at this and remembered what kind of man Shamal was.

"Children, why don't you guys stay here with your daddy for a while, while mommy go talk to the doctor." Victoria said loudly making sure Shamal heard her through door.

"Why?" The twins ask.

"Listen to your mother boys." Hector said, trying to convince them. "How about we go to the gift shop?"

"I am not a baby anymore, father." Raizel said.

"I am a prince not a baby, and if I wanna go in there I will go." Bel said this time with a huge grin.

Hector just wanted to leave the place and the twins were making it hard. He looked at Victoria with pleading eyes, but only got a face that said 'useless'. Having enough, Victoria bent down and had a face-to-face talk with her children.

"If you don't go, I will take you guys knives." And that got the twins to get going. No knives were like no identity for the twins, it symbolized who they were.

"Fine." They both said together, while pouting. One of them suddenly had a thought and the other thought the same, they were going to race to the gift shop. As Hector started walking, the twins also began running.

"Good Luck." Victoria said to her husband. Hector just sigh and continue walking. As for the twins they began throwing their knives at each other, trying to slow down the other to get ahead.

Hector had reach the shop first, by using the elevator, and didn't find the twins there. 'They must have used the stairs. -sigh- why do I have two devilish children, why not normal instead? This must be because of my family side.' He thought as he then looked at Bella. "Ne~ you'll be a good girl, right Bella?" The baby's head nodded as if understanding him.

"-Sigh- look at me, I talking to a baby... I hope you just understand a word I'm saying." Hector laugh quietly at his stupidity. Unbeknown to him, she actually does.

••••with Victoria••••

She open the door, not caring whatever Shamal was doing.

"I see your having fun." She said. Shamal was beneath a woman who was asleep, as it seems.

"She was a spy." Shamal tried to explain. "I was only trying to defend myself." Shamal was scared of what ever Victoria was about to do and just wanted to keep his two golden eggs. But she just look at her with no slight emotion on her face.

"Anyway," he began to try calming down, "what brings you here?"

"The issue about my daughter." She answered with a serious tone. Shamal went to seat on his chair and gestures Victoria to do the same. But before speaking Victoria went and throw the girl in the open window, know fully well she will be fine. The girl wasn't actually unconscious and was only pretending to, so she could eavesdrop.

"Start." Victoria said with a tone that unable you to protest.

"When..."

(Sorry guys but this will give away too much and ruin the surprise of the story so I won't be letting you take a peak)

•••• with Hector and the gang••••

He finally notice two figures coming straight at them. Bel was coming up first, but then Raizel push an elderly what was in a wheelchair at him. This block his way and moved the other side, but this gave Raizel enough chance to gain speed. Raizel won and Bel lost. They were both panting hard and sweating, then at the same time the two flop down in the floor.

"Tsk, tsk. Such troublesome children." He said as he picked both them up. They then entered the gift shop, another torture Hector will have to face.

* * *

Okay done! Haha sorry about that anyway, review because you know your reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Namimori, Japan part 1

I'm sorry guys if this is short, but I've been recently feeling depress about life. Anyway here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: KHR IS NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 4- Namimori, Japan

Two months had passed since the doctor visit and all the new information given to the couple about their one-and-only daughter. They were glad, but yet horrified at how it could affect their child's upbringing. They had to plan for their daughter's future; and With all this planning on 'how to "normally" raise Bella, without other mafia groups knowing anything "special" about her?", Hector was almost close to literary killing all the human kind for them too not find out the secret, if not for Victoria knocking him out unconscious.

As if just in time a servant came and gave Victoria a letter stating a baby shower of a close friend's unborn child. She saw this as a chance and went to pack their luggage to got to Namimori, Japan. To the children everything seemed like a blur; they were in 'playing' around, one slept, the next the were in Namimori Airport.

Hector and Bella began to finally wake up, they had slept the whole way, and took notice of their new surroundings. To Bella riding the airplane was new to her, in her all entire life she had never rode a plane until this day. It was exciting to her and wanted to stay awake the whole way; but do to her being a baby and wanting sleep, she couldn't.

"Good to see you awake, darling." Victoria said to Hector, which had a hint of irritation. She had to carry Hector when they had to get off the airplane while having to also look out three children, two who was troublesome and was causing trouble everywhere.

"D-darling?" Hector ask worried what she was going to do to him. He could see her fuming and he finally took notice that he had to do everything to make her happy so she didn't kill him.

"Go look for car to rent, you useless husband!" Everyone began to stare at them. Victoria glared at them, if looks could kill they all could be laying in a floor full of blood, they choose to look away and just interact to themselves. They felt petty to the guy at having a crazy wife. If they only knew the truth between the couples.

Hector almost having to pee himself, stood up and hurried to go rent for a car. Victoria went care for her daughter, who began to whimper. Bella was shock at how her mother can be scary, she wasn't scared or anything she was more mesmerized that such a woman as her can be terrifying and was still.,. elegant? She didn't know what to describe it. To the twins this was all normal and choose to sit down the bleachers, hoping not to receive their mother's wrath.

Hector had finally gotten a car and was glad that Victoria was already calm. When everything was inside they took off. This time Bella didn't fell asleep but instead it was the twins. Victoria began to take pictures of the twins sleeping figures, it was rare for them to fall asleep by each other and it was so adorable that Victoria couldn't resist. Bella laugh her mother's action; the twins will surely try to take the camera and destroy the evidence, the key word 'try'.

Bella looked out at the window, having enough at watching her mother. They were in a road that had many trees around giving the fresh air and warm breeze. It was a wonderful weather today. Just as Bella was going to close her eyes for a small nap she notice that the car had stopped.

They had arrived at one of their family vacation house. It wasn't grand as the one they had in _, the house was a simple, two-floor house that had 2 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, a pool in the backyard, a balcony that shows a great view of the city, and a garden full of flowers from different kinds of color that surrounded the house.

A woman, around her 60s, appeared from the bushes of flowers and greeted the family. "Welcome home Masters and Young Masters." She had a warm and gentle smile on as she walk closer to the family.

"Maria, I told you many time to not call us that. Just call us by our given name." Victoria told the woman now identified as Maria.

"No can do malady. I owe my life to your parents and promised them to serve you and your family my entire life, even if it cost my life." She said as if reciting a speech she had always told Victoria. "And who might be this angel?" She quickly said, trying to change the subject.

"She is the new member of the family, our little princess, Bella." Hector replied as he began to unload their luggage from the car.

"How's it been for you as a family, Milord?"

"Well... Same old, same old. The twins still causing trouble everywhere they go, I still love Victoria no matter what. The only thing different our new baby." He replied to the old woman. Maria laugh at his response, "Glad to see your happy with your lives. Now why don't we get inside, it's getting darker by the minutes." It was true, it must have been around 8 in the evening already.

Dinner passed by in a blur and everyone was already to get to bed, except for a certain blond baby. Bella was still full of energy that she couldn't sleep, yet. She was bored and wanted to play, but she didn't want to wake up everyone and ruin their own sleep.

As she wished for something entertaining to happen, a flame that had the color of the rainbow suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was right in front of her. Dazzled by the beauty it hold, she reach out and took hold of it. When she got it, it suddenly disappeared.

Bella tried finding where it had went, but all her efforts went to an end when a figure this time appeared. It was another baby, but his whole face was cover in bandages and he was floating.

The other baby went closer to her and said, "So you are the chosen one." He patted her head, in response she giggled in delight, and left.

* * *

Please review guys!


	6. I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, am born

Hello! I'm just brining a new update to the story. Anyway I forgot to tell you guy that Bel and Raisel, sorry for the past misspell of his name, are actually 1 and a half years-old; not 2 and a half. Thank you for the support everybody and I hope you'll keep on supporting me. I am also sorry for the late update, but I had a writers block and school started. I should stop me talking so on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

Chapter 5: Namimori, Japan part 2: I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Am Born!

October 13, isn't the best day to be at the beach celebrating a baby shower. However this was kind of good day for Victoria, how? Well, the twins were behaving obediently, Hector was unconscious and is currently having a suntan even if it was cold and have very little sun light; this was achieved by Vitoria promising them that they'll be able to eat all the sushi they can eat. You might think she'll go bankrupt, but in truth she was able to win a coupon for free all you can eat sushi at a sushi bar called TakeSushi during her shopping trip to the market. As for Bella, she was at her mother's lap trying to enjoy the party and cursing the man who organized this party and who was also currently laughing like a fool thinking there was nothing wrong at all.

The man she was cursing at was Iemitsu Sawada, the husband of the pregnant woman, Nana Sawada. The meeting she had with Iemitsu was not a very good first impression.

_Flashback:_

_As the Sanreal family heads to the beach to meet the friend of Victoria, a muscular man with blond hair was running up to them with a goofy smile. To a child's mind he looked like a humongous monkey that had yellow fur. The twins panicked and began to shout, with sarcasm written all over, "An ape is coming to rape Raisel/ Bel!" When Bella heard her brothers voice she quickly shoot up and also show a golden-haired creature coming their way and fast. Just within minutes the creature was in front of her, with a goofy smile. _

_"You must be my darling sweet Nana's friend, Victoria?" he asked still with a goofy grin. Up close the man was built and did have blond hair, but what made the two adults in the family to be silence is the fact of what the man was wearing. He was wearing a gift warp as his make-believe diaper and was holding a big bottle that was filled with milk flavored chocolate. The man seems to notice this and said, "About the attire, they had to dress me and Nana up as a baby and a present."_

_The only reply given was an 'o'. The man then saw little Bella in her mother's hold. _

_"Who's this little cutie?" He bent down to Bella's height then pinch her cheeks. The pinch he was giving hurted as hell and Bella didn't' like this. She first started slap the hand but it didn't budge. The parents were laughing as if they didn't notice her pain._

_"She's the new member of the family, Bella. She's 3 months old. How's yours? Is it a boy? Girl?" Hector replied._

_"Mines expected to come in one week, and we are expecting for a girl." He replied, while trying to take Bella from Victoria's hold. But no matter what he did she didn't budge. _

_"Why don't we go to where the others are?" Hector finally said after some curses and punches in the head were thrown from Victoria for touching her little baby._

_End of Flashback ._

As Bella was looking at the sunset, she didn't notice that it was already late, the man she was cursing at came to seat next to her. 'Oh Great! The devil came.' She thought as she rolled her eyes. Her mother left long ago to go fetch the twins and her father was in front of her was still unconscious.

"I know you can understand me." Iemitsu began to talk; this time it didn't sound like the goofy one he had when they first met him, it was more serious. Bella look up to face the man. She was confuse how he knew.

The man laugh, "Don't worry you'll find out soon. You just have to be kept safe. If you need help someday, just say and I'll come help anyway I can." After saying that he stood up and left to go help pack things up.

Bella look at the sun as it sets through the horizon and thought of what he was talking about. There were many things he wanted to ask, but curse her baby body.

Victoria got back, with the twins both held by her arms as they try to get out of her grasp, and show Bella asleep. She also found Hector beside her, watching Bella's every move. He face Victoria as soon as he felt her presence near, and made a sign to be quiet. But the twins didn't notice.

"Mother, pleawes let go!" Raisel begged. "We promise not to do that again." Bel ended.

Victoria just rolled her eyes; no matter how many times the twins begs, she won't allow the them to go anywhere to just again go destroy one of the stores in the beach just cause they didn't gave the right flavor of the meat. Her kids may look innocent, but if you go to know them more you would think so differently.

"Be quite will you two. Bella's sleeping and we got to go home already." Victoria said in a threatening, but still quite voice. The boys nodded their head, afraid what their mother might do to them, then rushed to go help pack up. Even if they were 1 and a 1/2 years-old, they looked much older then their own age and surpass the knowledge and strength that they should have. The twins were known as prodigies in the family and even outside of family. They usually got kidnapped twice a month, but they always come back to their parents.

While everyone packed their things, a scream was heard and then a 'someone call and ambulance!'. Victoria searched for the twins and found them still packing their bags, she sighs in relief; but she felt like she knew who got hurt. She rushed to where the commotion was and found Nana laying down in the sand with her stab near the ribs. She quickly turn to go back to her bag to make a phone call only to face Hector already calling the hospital.

"Don't worry they're on their way." He said with a smile saying 'everything will be fine'.

"Where's Iemitsu?" She ask.

"He went to look for the attacker..." a stranger replied. Victoria went near Nana and tried to reassure her that everything will be fine. "Go get the kids and pack everything up!" She yelled to Hector. She tried to stop the bleeding but nothing worked.

Minutes pass by and it felt like ages until they finally arrived to the place.

"Dammit! What took you so long?!" Victoria yelled to the nurses, but they didn't replied.

"Ma'am what's your relationship to the patient?" One of them ask. Victoria couldn't just say she was a 'friend' cause they'll never believe that so she answered "I'm her sister, Victoria."

As they took Nana to the ambulance the nurses asked questions to how it led to Nana bleeding and such. Iemitsu came back with the person who stab Nana, looked like it was close to death, and hand him to the polices and also went to the ambulance with Nana.

They then left and Victoria just stood there, looking at the fading ambulance. Hector, with the kids and things in the car, gave Victoria a reassuring hug and whispering "Everything will be alright." in a soothing tone.

The twins watched how their father soothed Victoria. This was one of the rare moments where they can see their mother so weak and not like the one they usually see, a very terrifying mother.

On the way home was full of silence with only the music playing. Victoria and the children all had fallen asleep. Hector sighs at all the events that happened today.

* * *

It was October 14, 2 in the morning; everyone was asleep until the phone rang. Victoria hits Hector in the head and says in a drowsy tone, "The phone, answer."

(**Phone/**Normal Talking)

"Hello? Who'z thiz?" he asked still half asleep.

**"This is Iemitsu, I'm just calling to let you know Nana and the baby are safe and thank you for helping her. Please come by later see wants to thank you." **Hector was relieve to the new and couldn't wait to tell his wife. He look at Victoria, and found her still sleeping peaceful. He's just going to tell her when she wakes up later.

"Will do." Then Iemitsu hanged up.

* * *

When Victoria woke up, she quickly change and woke up Hector so they could go to the hospital.

"Don't worry, Iemitsu said she and the baby is okay." Hector said.

"I don't trust you." She replied

"Okay will go." He easily gave up and they went.

* * *

Finally arriving to the hospital, after stopping at the gift shop. Victoria rushed to Nana's room. She opened the door to find her best friend with a child and Iemitsu, her husband.

"Are you okay? You hurt?" she asked franticly.

"I'm fine, your just like my mother." Nana replied.

"Who's child is that?"

"Mine, his name is Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"But I.. I thought it was going to be a girl."

"I know right! But the doctor gave us the wrong x-ray picture of another child." Nana pouted and they all laughed. The baby then giggled at hearing the laughter.

"Ne~ Vic, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nana said with a hint mischievous in it.

"Probably~" was the only given reply as the giggled happily.

* * *

The next day, October 15, they Sanreal had to go back to _. But they didn't know would be they're last day to be a family...


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone... I just wanted to update this story and thank everyone. I'll be slowing down a lot because I need to focus on studying, my part-time job, and afterschool club. My friend Kirin is also in a coma and I been depress so its hard for me to focus on anything at all. Anyway this will be the end to being a baby, on the next chapter will time skip to probably when the story really starts. Please comment on anything you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

Chapter 6

***Bella's POV* **

Everything that had happened yesterday was too much for my little baby body. I now understand what people say, "calm before the storm"; at first everyone was having fun at the beach then suddenly right before everyone was going home, mother's friend screamed and it was all bloody. Father took me and by twin brothers to the car and we just sat there in peace, well mostly me while by brothers were laughing weirdly and mumbling 'blood' with a ear to ear grin. I swear I sometimes feel like we are not siblings at all, they must have been adopted or something because there's no way I will ever be a maniac like them.

The way home was boring so I mostly slept the whole way and the rest of my family followed me through the whole time. I must had slept the whole way, not even waking up when we had reach home. The dream that I had that certain night will always be something I will regret having.

***Dream***

It was a very sunny day, flowers could be seen as far as the eye could reach, there was also a tree in the middle where a little girl with blond hair, her family, and a baby chimera was at; they were having fun, laughing as if nothing bad is happening in the world.

"Would you like some more cookies, Ceo?" The blond girl, being me, ask politely to the chimera and the creature replied with a cute 'mew'. I gave her some, but Rasiel snatch the last piece before it was eaten in one bite. I began to cry because that was fo..for my darling baby Ceo! My other older brother, Bel, came to comfort me in his own way- by hitting her in the head- and said "Start fighting for yourself" then turned away. My mother saw this and came rushing near us with a smile on, while she was dragging my father by his collar. He looked in pain and I just started in pity, my parents were so opposite to one another but yet someway somehow they still loved one-another. I wish I could find my destined one someday, who would love me no matter what I am. I sigh as I look up in the sky and notice that the clouds was getting darker. Everyone began to ran to the car as soon as the first rain drop came pouring, then out of nowhere everyone laugh as they dry off their clothes.

"Well, wasn't that sudden?" My father said as he began to turn on the engine of the car. He was probably the only one not wet since he was the first one to arrive to the car before it really got wet.

"Yeah sudden as how you propose to me on our first date." My mother joked, which got father to blush at the embarrassing memory. Father then started to mumble excuses as he drove. I then brush my chimera's fur as I looked out of the window, the pouring rain made me a bit drowsy even if my brothers were fighting in the back of the car. As I began to close my eyes something suddenly happens...

A white truck came rushing to our car, breaking it to half. The white truck had "Estraneo" written in it with an emblem, but I couldn't see it much withal the dust on the place. Men in white lab coat came out with also man wearing black suit... my mother covered me ... she began to bleed... my brothers were laying down in a pool of blood... father fought the men, but... mother smile at me one last time.

***End* **

At the end part wasn't very pleasant, it was the first time in my life that I felt scared. I had always faced everything head-on but when I show everyone bleeding to death, breathing their last breath I was scared to lose my family. I didn't want to be an orphan again.

When Bel came to my room, as if sensing the fear I had, he held me tight and didn't let me go. Raisel came later and stood in the door way, he wasn't a person to show emotion very much but I knew he cared. I wanted to say something but curse it, I couldn't so I went and patted Bel's head in reassurance.

Me and my siblings played the whole morning as the adults were out until lunch. Everything was 'normal' but somehow I still felt uneasy about certain things. As we went out I had also noticed shadows following us everywhere we went. When I look at the direction the object was supposed to be, it suddenly disappears so I thought I was imagining things again, just like the time when I had slept very little due to the ruckus my siblings were causing and I had later began to imaging animals from paintings to pop out of the picture and began talking to me. But it wasn't the same... this was different.

911911911911911

The next day, it was the day we went home to our home country but mother seems to have another idea of stopping by Italy to go visit Grandfather. I had never met the man but from what I heard he was a nice, caring old man. He wasn't actually mother's grandfather but he acted like one to her. When she wasn't getting her way, she actually began to use fake tears and it worked. Yes, this was my mother who you have known as a scary woman was faking her tears so she could get her way. I wonder if that was her way she somehow was able to marry my caring father. My mother then looked at me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

This side-track didn't felt right to me, I just knew something wasn't right in this scenario and something big was going to happen. I just wanted to stay in this place right now and wait out until all the dangerous stuff had passed by. But I wasn't able to decide this because I was just picked up and we left to only reach the airport on time. Our names and number was being announce and everyone ran.

As everyone got comfortable in the plane there was a huge booming sound in the back of the plane the next thing that could be heard was screams of terror. I looked behind my mother as she stood up and ran away from the scene to the near exit door, and show people on fire and running all over the place like blind monkeys. I notice my mother seem to jump of the plane with father and my siblings in front. This was crazy since we didn't even have parachutes to use and we were falling really high in the sky.

"You know, you should use this chance to use your brain to at least allow the children to be safe!" Mother shouted to father and I noticed father was actually serious and not the usual face he made on daily basis. A capsule then appeared in his hands as he pressed the top part of it and then a round shape bubble came to surround me and my brother's bodies. Our parents let us go and we floated away from them.

A man wearing a black suit that had a scar in his face appeared from the plane then took out his gun. Right before my eyes I show my parent get killed as they fall down from the sky. This was so wrong, everything shouldn't have been this way. I had read from stories about a person being reincarnated in another life to be able to live a happy life. But why! Why does the gods hate me being able have a family?!

As I look up in the man in the airplane, the figure suddenly change to a brunet woman who had short hair and big warm-like eyes. She looked at me in the eye and smirk. Somehow the woman seemed familiar to me but where had I seen her before?


End file.
